Rising fall
by winxclubfan1
Summary: Honeyfrost loves Thornpaw, Birdpaw loves Thornpaw, Thornpaw loves both she-cats, what will he do? (Crappy summary! It's not terrible story though!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story, the idea came across me, I hope you enjoy it!**

CLOUDCLAN

Leader: Crowstar- dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes. Father to Birdkit and Bramblekit.

Deputy: Eveningfoot - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Whitetuft- fluffy white she-cat with black tail tip.

warriors:

1 Mallowtail- golden she-cat with white spots and blue eyes.

2 Frozenfur- pure white tom with green eyes.

3 Loudscar- large blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes and his back covered in scars. (Mate is Stoatnose)

4 Stonebird- grey she-cat with green eyes.

5 Roguepoppy- dark grey tom with dark amber eyes. Former rogue.

6 Flamestream- white she-cat with golden streaks.

7 Icepool- blue-grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

8 Finchstrike- white and dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

9 Crowfern- blue-grey she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

10 Stormfang- blue-grey tom with white patches and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Lightningpaw - Golden she-cat with amber eyes, darker stripes, (Mother is Eveningfoot)

Bunnypaw - Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Flickerpaw - Golden she-cat with green eyes

Honeypaw (One of the main characters) - Honey brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

1 Stoatnose- dark brown and ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Hazelkit, Duskkit, and Thornkit.

2 Rainfire- blue-grey she-cat with deep amber eyes. Mother to Bramblekit and Birdkit

Kits:

Hazelkit - Brown she-cat with white tipped ears, golden tipped tail and blue eyes

Duskkit - pale cream tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes

Thornkit - Brown tom with amber eyes

Bramblekit - Dark brown tom with brown eyes, darker patch on head.

Birdkit - Beautiful brown she-cat with brown eyes

PROGLANCE! OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT!

'Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Honeypaw, your mentor shall be-' Crowstar said, he was cut off by a screech from the nursery.

'Oh what does she want this time!?' He thought to himself.

After a few moments of pushing, Stoatnose had three kits, two male, one female.

'What shall I call them?' She thought.

Suddenly, the she-kit spoke up.

'I want to be... named after that round thingy!' She said.

'Oh, a nut. she'll be Hazelkit.' Stoatnose said.

Honeypaw walked in, 'can I name one?' She asked.

'I'm so tired so yes,' Stoatnose said.

'The brown tom is Thornkit!' She said.

Loudscar came in, 'can the last kit be called Duskkit?' He asked.

'Yes.' Stoatnose said as she fell asleep.

Honeypaw looked at Thornkit, and suddenly felt a weird feeling inside of her.

She had a crush on the newborn kit.

**So, ya, crappy Proglance! I promise it will be better in the next chapter!**

**Stoatnose didn't name any kit, Loudscar named Duskkit, Honeypaw named Thornkit, Hazelkit named herself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, got no reviews last chapter :( Well, I got one!**

'Mommy, can we go play with Birdkit and Bramblekit?' Hazelkit asked her mom, Stoatnose.

'Fine, just don't get hurt!' She called out as the three kits ran out of the den.

'Some cats...' She thought to herself.

Hazelkit, Duskkit and Thornkit ran into the leaders den, to see Bramblekit and Birdkit playing 'catch the leaf.'

'Hey guys!' Birdkit said.

Thornkit looked at Birdkit, she was so beautiful, she had fluffy brown fur and these cute grey leopard patches around her body and wondering brown-amber eyes.

Bramblekit skid in the mud and accidently got mud all over Duskkit.

Suddenly, Crowstar came in.

'What are you doing here? All of you! Out! Except you Birdkit, you didn't ask to come in, you can stay in and play.' Crowstar told them.

The four other kits walked out to the nursery, Stoatnose couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh my, two Thornkit's! Who's the real Thornkit?' She asked.

'I am mom!' Thornkit told her.

'No you aren't! Your Duskkit covered in mud!' She laughed.

'I guess there's only one way to find out!' Stoatnose said, she started licking both kits.

'MOMMY! STOP IT!' Both cats yelled.

Hazelkit began to laugh at them.

'Its your turn Hazelkit!' Stoatnose told her.

'Oh no!' Hazelkit said, she ran out of the Nursery but landed head first into a lake.

'HELP!' SHe screeched, she suddenly saw a cream cat coming in and saving her.

Once she got out, there was a screech.

Hazelkit ran in to see...

**A cliffie! You'll have to be patient to see who's body it is!**

**No, Hazelkit isn't the main character, Honeypaw/Frost, Thornkit/paw/What his warrior name will (Gonna be a surprise!) and Birdkit/paw/her warrior name (Also gonna be a surprise!)**

**If I get at least ONE review, i'll continue!**


End file.
